First Time Ever
by erchills
Summary: Mercedes Jones is a college student with a crush. Sam Evans is a business man trying to get through life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fic :) Please read and any and all critiques/reviews are welcome. So here goes! Chapter One!

* * *

Today would be the day. The day where Mercedes Jones, would finally tell Artie how she feels. It's been a long time coming, but after two months of pining, she finally has the courage to ask him out. It was mainly thanks to her roommate at UCLA, Tina. Though she's only known Tina for three months, Mercedes and her were nearly inseparable. Both coming from Ohio, they weren't really surprised that they had become fast friends. Adjusting to the city had been rough for both small town girls, but together they were getting to know the city better and better.

She first started going to the Bean, a simple coffee shop about 10 minutes away from campus, a month after school started. She had been studying for hours and needed that fresh air. Opting away from the long walk to the campus's social hub, she decided to walk into town. That's when she saw Artie. She knew him from her Sociology class, he was hard to miss in his wheelchair, but that's not what caught her attention. He had a way of speaking that made her want to know more. Though she never said a word to him, she was always listening to him participate in class. She often found herself thinking about him at random times, so seeing him outside of campus was exciting.

_Wow, he's so cute. He's wearing a uniform…does he work in that coffee place? _And viola! The Bean became her preferred studying place. Every Monday-Thursday she would come in at 6:45, order the special of the day, and sit in her spot to study…._And watch Artie prepare the drinks…_

So when Mercedes woke up that fateful December morning, she told herself that today would be the day she tells him how she feels. She planned on having a rather low-key day so she could have energy for her hopefully awesome night- but someone had to have it out for her. Instead of the relative LA winter weather she'd been experiencing, it was pouring cats and dogs. Things didn't help when Tina, who was usually in a good mood, saw some unflattering pictures of her her long distance boyfriend, Mike, on Facebook, needed some consoling and reassurances. Once Tina was feeling better, she only had 6 hours to find a FIERCE outfit, fix her hair into a style that wouldn't look like she tried too hard, buy an umbrella from the student store, get some studying in, and do laundry! _So not my day. _

Things did not improve. After trying to fit in some studying (and promptly giving up- she was too nervous for tonight), she decided to head to the student store to buy an umbrella. After buying a light lunch and an umbrella, she decided to walk back to her dorm to get ready.

At 6:20, she was all Diva and ready to go claim her man. Hopefully. While she was confident in almost every aspect of her life- her dating experiences were limited to only two boys. She thought moving to LA would help improve upon this, but college was taking its toll and plus, she only had eye for one boy. Walking into the Bean, she immediately searched for Artie behind the counter but she didn't see him. Sighing, she ordered and found a new seat that looked toward the door so she could see him when he walked in. It was Thursday so he only has a two hour shift. _Is it bad that I know this?_ Mercedes thought, frowning.

At 7:30, her drink was empty and Artie still wasn't there. Sighing out her frustration, she got up and went to buy another drink. She noticed a bit of a line, and looked at her phone. Noting the time, she realized that this was usually the dinner time rush of people on their way home and stopping for one last drink or pastry. Settling in at fourth in line behind an elderly man, she looked to the door hopefully but only saw a tall man on his cell phone. He seemed angry. Hell, she was starting to get a little angry. _Where is this boy?_ Lost in her thoughts, she felt the angry cell phone man nudge her. Looking up at him sort of irritated, he motioned that she was next to order. Slightly embarrassed, she ordered another drink, paid and went to wait by the Pick-Up station.

She glanced at the door again and saw him! _Damn, he looks good…. _He was being pushed in. Looking to who was pushing him, her heart stopped. No_, no, no! Of course he was being pushed in by a girl, and he was looking at her like she was a nice cup of ice water and he was in the fucking Sahara. _Annoyed, and crestfallen, she watched as they parted with a kiss and he rolled behind the counter to start making drinks. Hearing a familiar tone, she looked at her phone and saw her mom was calling. Hurt and embarrassed, she answered. All while looking at Artie prepare her drink.

_Hey Mom! It's been so long- how are you? _She hoped that her fake tone was cutting it. She wasn't in the mood to try and fake a pretend happy.

_Hi sweetie, sorry about that- it's been so hectic around here since the opening. _

_How is your new store going? _He was so cute. Damn him for being taken.

_It's good, not turning a profit yet, but hopefully soon. How's school? How's Tina?_

Tina had spent Thanksgiving with the Jones's. Mama Jones took a liking to her- telling her that she was as good a Jones as any.

_She's good mom._ Mercedes didn't want to tell her mom about the Mike situation.

**MERCEDES!** Her name was being called. She walked up and tried to smile at Artie, but he was already looking away. She picked up the first drink and high tailed it out of there and into the parking lot to talk to her mom. Wanting to change the subject and take her mind off of her current reality, she asked _You hardly ever call during the week- is something wrong?_

_NO! Okay, I might as well rip this off like a band aid…I don't think that coming home for Christmas break will be a good idea. _

_WHAT? Why not?_

_Well, you'll be alone. George is taking me to Europe!_

_Wow..that's big. Don't you think that's a whole lot of fast?_

_We've been dating for two months honey. I ain't getting any younger! Plus, I thought you said it was good that I was dating? I honestly thought you would be happy. _

_Mom. I am happy for you. I realize it's your life, I'm sorry. I just miss you is all. Hey mom- I'm sorry but I have to go. _Trying hard and failing even worse at hiding her disappointment, Mercedes hung up before her mother could respond._ No Artie…No Christmas. Can this day get any worse?. _She wondered before taking a sip of her drink and immediately spitting it out. _What the hell…is this some tea crap?_

She looked down at the cup and couldn't recognize the writing, but could tell it wasn't her name. She contemplated not going back in, but her want to see Artie (as pathetic as it was) overpowered that so she found herself walking back in.

**HOW DO YOU JUST LET SOMEONE WALK OFF WITH THE WRONG DRINK?**

_Who the hell is screaming? Fuck, it's a damn drink. _

She looked to the Pick-Up Station and saw Angry Cell Phone Man basically yelling at Artie. Not seeing the point in yelling, Mercedes walked up to the man fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind. _Who the hell does he think he is? Yelling at poor Artie like that? It was a mistake! No need to be a douche bag about it! Your drink was nasty anyway! Uh-uh mister! I've had a CRAP day and you yelling at someone over a mistake is NOT gonna fly! _

Preparing this mini speech in her head as she walked up to the man, she tapped his shoulder and watched him tense at her touch as he turned around. Yes, she was going to give him a BIG piece of her mind. Realizing her eye level was with his chest, she looked up and was about to give him a verbal lashing out. Until she saw his eyes. Those wonderful green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Glee belongs to FOX.

* * *

It was his best friend's birthday dinner, but he wasn't invited. He couldn't believe he was finding out on Facebook- and from her! _Rachel! Of all people, it had to be her. _Finn, Sam, and Rory had all been best friends at Santa Monica High. Ever since middle school, they'd been inseparable. After graduating, they all went to different colleges, but stayed in the LA area- Sam went to USC. It was going to be great. The three Amigos would each be successful and be 'brothers' forever. During his first year, Sam found his niche in the music department and would often put up collabs of him with some random talented people he met wherever he went on YouTube. After a few of his videos went viral, and his knack for finding fresh talent became apparent, he found himself the youngest music/talent scout ever at LAMusicRecords. His first paycheck was huge and he was able to pay off his college debt and a few other things before the age of 22. He went to school through online classes and worked his ass off at the company and by 24 he was finally stable and comfortable- which was more than most people his age could say. All the hard work did have a downside though- his social life took a turn for the worst once he started working more than seeing any of his friends. Long hours and extended trips all over the country made him incredibly moody. His dating life was no better.

He had a girlfriend, Rachel. They were together for almost two years. They didn't really get along, but she was able to tolerate his moods as long as he bought her what she wanted. She, a brunette with a big voice and even bigger attitude, had been talking about a future when he had had enough.

"Maybe we should just get married. That way I'd have a reason to stick around.", was all he said in response to her questions. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Later that week she moved out of Sam's place and into Finn's. He distanced himself from his friends even more at that point. It was in those months that Rory and Sugar started dating. Sam wasn't even aware until their four month anniversary party. (She was a girl that needed a party for every occasion.) Sam had contemplated not going but decided against it. After seeing the Rory/Sugar love fest and the almost constant 'Finchel' make out session, he got drunk and made an ass out of himself. He would never admit that he was jealous of what his friend's shared with their girls. He would definitely never admit that he was jealous of the carefree-ness that came without having a career.

Deciding to check his FB before calling Rory for his birthday, Sam immediately became angry. _**Rory's B-DAY dinner tonight! Glad everyone RSVP'd! See you all later! ;)**_

No invite? That stung. After seeing that post- his day was shit. Literal shit. As in he stepped in dog poop on his way to work. Realizing he was already late, he decided to cut his losses and wipe his shoe in some grass. When he was satisfied his shoe was clean- the sprinklers came on. Barely shielding his face in time, his stomach and crotch got the head of the attack. _FUCKING SHIT_.

Work was no better. He had no appointments, but he did have three meetings he couldn't get out of. He kept thinking about Rory. _Should I call? Does he know I'm not invited? It can't be a surprise dinner because it was on Facebook…_ His thoughts were cut short by his secretary, Emma, giving him a rundown of his past two meetings. A bunch of blah blah blah about blah blah blah or something. At the bottom was a note from her.

_**You should go home, Sam. You don't look well. **_

_Huh, maybe I will! _

On his drive home, he decided he would crash Rory's dinner. At home, he showered and did a little FB digging to find the location of the dinner. By 6:30 he was waiting in the bar of the restaurant waiting for someone familiar to come in. After 15 minutes, he saw 'Finchel' and about 10 people make their way to a private room in the back. _I should be with them. _He waited a bit more and saw Sugar come in with Rory. She headed to the table and him to the men's room. Figuring this would be the best time to talk; he followed him in and cleared his throat.

Rory was startled, but before Sam could get a word in, Rory held up his hand and started talking. "Sam! You shouldn't be here. You probably saw on Facebook, right? I would like you to go. Last time we hung out- which was months ago, by the way- you insulted not only me but my fiancée. We haven't even talked, though Heaven knows I've tried calling. So please, just go."

"You- you're engaged?"

"Yes. Three months now."

"Wow."

"Yeah man, look maybe it's best if-"

Sam cut him off. He had really fucked up. He knew that he had been avoiding Rory all this time. He didn't really care to make up with Finn but Rory was always there for him. "No, you don't want me here. I get it. No one wants me here. I fucking get it- I messed up. Look man, congrats…on everything. You deserve a better fucking friend than what I've been..or haven't been. It's just so damn hard seeing you guys live the life that I want. It's just- you know what? Nothing. Have a good birthday. She'll make an awesome bride. Congrats again."

Sam handed Rory his gift and left without looking back. He should have been angry. He didn't know why he wasn't. Maybe he would be later. Needing something but not alcohol, he set out to find a coffee shop nearby. By 7:30 he found himself in some coffee place that was near UCLA. He got out of his car just as his phone went off. _Great. _He felt the anger rise up and figured that this was his delayed reaction.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"WHY WOULD YOU SHOW UP HERE? RORY IS IN A FUNK NOW- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Mad as he was, he couldn't help but laugh at the shrillness of her voice.

"Well fuck me, Rach. I wasn't invited! I needed to talk to him and none of you even fucking invited me to his damn birthday dinner!" He lowered his voice as he walked into the shop. _Fuck, a line. Just what I need right now. _

He stepped to his place in line and tried to listen to the obscenities being thrown at him but his concentration was now focused on a certain intoxicating smell. He silently sniffed, trying to find the source, but it was all around. The woman in front of him was holding up the line so he nudged her softly and motioned for her to place her order without looking at her.

"Look Rach, I don't have time for this right now. We should finish this another time." He hung up and went to place his order. Standing behind the same woman at the Pick-Up Station his phone beeped again. He let the woman pass when she turned to exit with her drink and went to read the messages. Each making him angrier than the last, he almost sprained his neck by turning up so fast when his name was called. Seeing an iced coffee instead of his tea, he quickly blew up at wheelchair guy. A part of him, in the back of his mind, he knew that it was a mix up or something but he needed to let off some steam, and this was the perfect excuse, right?

He only stopped yelling when he felt a jab at his shoulder. Smelling that same smell, he tensed and turned around. _Wow- she's short. Why is this smell so damn intoxicating? I need to know what that smell is..He nose is scrunched up- it's cute. WHAT THE HELL EVANS? You don't need to be thinking any woman is cute! She jabbed my shoulder…damn it kind of hurts….Who does she think she-_

The rest of his thought was lost forever because when he looked down to meet her eyes, the same moment she looked up to meet his, he forgot everything. He forgot his anger and his drink mix up as he looked into the prettiest brown eyes he ever did see.

* * *

Wow! I did NOT expect that many views or reviews! Thank you all so much!

The next chapter will definitely have some Samcedes! :) I just felt that both needed some back story before I get too far in and forget something.

Again, thank you all and tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Glee or anything related to anything in this story. ;(

* * *

Those eyes…those wonderful green eyes were amazing. They reminded her of the Irish coast- she had no idea why because she'd never been. Like maybe she and those eyes could take a trip to Dublin or some Irish city and she could compare their color to a shamrock of something. Feeling a blush creep up her cheeks, she looked away from those eyes and wandered to his lips. They were so pink, so big, _so suckable_…they were slightly open too, allowing her to see his perfect white teeth_. God, I want to suck on those lips. I wants! _She wanted to reach out and touch him. As she was trying to decide whether or not she should, he spoke.

"What?" he asked harshly.

_Wow, a little harsh…but of course! What was I going to say? Drink! Yelling! Douche! His voice is so nice though…say something else please. No! Douche! Drink! _

"Why were you yelling?", she asked as rudely as possible. She was annoyed with his behavior from earlier. He was yelling about som- _God those lips are perfect._ Involuntarily, she licked her own as she glanced at his.

"My drink. There was a mix-up."

_That's why? Just a stupid drink mix-up made him lose his cool? Great, this guy probably throws temper tantrums over nothing._ Remembering her speech from earlier, she said "Excuse my French, but you are so fucking rude. You said it yourself- there was a mix-up. That is absolutely no reason to yell at him and cause a scene. Just because this is LA doesn't mean this is a movie scene!"

Angry all over again, _Who was this guy she couldn't yell at?, _because she had said all this with an even tone and never raised her her back to him with her DIVA sass back, she went to the register and paid for another drink, making sure to add that it was kind of disgusting. She walked back over to him and told him that she bought him another drink. "There. Problem solved."

Slightly embarrassed for not minding her own business in the first place, she was thankful that nobody seemed to hear, or care, about their 'conversation'. She grabbed her correct drink and went to walk out. Before she exited though, she looked back and noticed that his face and ears were red and he only had eyes for the floor.

It took a few seconds for her to register that it was raining. Not wanting to walk to the dorms, she opts for taking the bus. Thankfully the bus is at the bus stop and waits for her. It's only when she reaches in her purse that she realizes the last of her cash was spent of his drink. _Him, the one with the beautiful eyes and wonderful lips- damn him!_ Quickly exiting the bus, she starts to think back on her day. It was supposed to be perfect. She was going to tell Artie! She didn't expect the call or news from her mom. Too bad the news sucked and Artie was taken. Needing to clear her mind, and prep for the long- and wet- walk ahead of her, she stopped to pull her iPod form her purse. She doesn't notice that she's blocking the car park exit until she sees the headlights and nearly shits herself. Moving away quickly, she sees the car owner get out and walk straight to her. _Shit! It's him!_

"Ride." _His voice is amazing._

"Ride?"

"I'll give you a ride to wherever you need."

"Wh-why?" _Is he serious?_

"I saw you get on and off the bus. It's pouring and it's the least I can do."

_Hell yes you are giving me a ride._

"Okay."

"Hop in." was all he said. He did flash a slight grin though.

After both of them were inside and comfortable, she told him to make a right. It was silent until he said "You kind of embarrassed me in there."

"Ah, okay you want an explanation? I'm sorry but, I had a horrible day and your rudeness was not appreciated by anyone in there, especially the barista you were yelling at. I'm sorry that you are upset about how I handled it, but I will not apologize for how I did it. Turn left."

He was silent after that. _Wow, is he really gonna stay quiet?_

"I know it was uncalled for. You said you had a horrible day? I did, too. I apologized to him, even. Got some weird stares too, but everyone in there probably agreed with everything you said anyway."

_Hm, not surprised. He looks so sad. What happened to him?_

"Why was your day horrible?" she asked before she could chicken out. He reminded her of a lost puppy with that dejected look in his eyes.

"Um…why are you asking?" He put the car in Park in front of her building.

_If he goes now, he'll wallow in self pity or be a douche to someone else or something. Plus, he looks sad. He probably just needs to talk. Uggh- I need to stop meddling in business that is NOT MINE. _Making up her mind, she continues.

"We don't know each other. You can tell me whatever- no judgment. Promise."

"Um, well…it-it's-" His eyes widened as she put a finger to his mouth. _Did I just do that? He really did need to stop stuttering. God, his lips are so soft. It's not raining anymore. I have an idea._

"Follow me, stranger." She took the keys from the ignition and exited. She could hear him exit too and jog to catch up to her. _Oh Lord, what am I even doing?_

"For someone so tiny, you're fast."

She laughed at his comment and they fell into step with each other. A short walk, even shorter elevator ride and some Mission Impossible-esque moves later- they were on the roof of her dorm building. She led him to her private spot she claimed at the beginning of the year. It was under an abandoned greenhouse ceiling. No walls because it was never completed. She brought up a couple chairs and some sheets a while back. The sheets managed to stay dry because they were in the middle. She sat and he followed suit._ Damn, he smells so good. _

She could tell he didn't know what to say. He seemed cool and calm enough, but not relaxed. She talked first. "I can sit here all night. Sometimes I do. I'm from Ohio, you see so it's not even cold. Came here on a full scholarship. Today when I woke up, I believed it was going to be a good day. It wasn't." She blurted all this out while moving to sit behind him. "I won't kill you, or steal your car. In fact, here are your keys. I'm going to try something. If you want to leave- you know the way. No hard feelings."

_He seems so- I don't know! I just want to wrap him up and keep him safe or something. _She began to massage his shoulders. He tensed and she thought about stopping but decided against it. About 5 minutes later, he began to talk. She listened and continued her massage as he told her about his day. She could feel the happiness in his voice when he told her about how excited he was after work. He also spoke about when he moved from Nashville to LA after his parents' divorce and how Rory and Finn were his only friends for a while. He was practically beaming as he told her about all the shenanigans they used to pull. She felt the pain as he told her about the conversation he had with Rory. She heard him sniffle and he heart went out to him. He talked for a few more minutes. _He's real broken up about Rory, but not Finn?_ She decided not to ask about it. _Damn, he had a lot on his chest._

_So, he's not a bad person. He was dealt some sucky cards today, and it almost broke him. _

He had already stopped talking but she was still rubbing his back in small circles. _I feel really bad- I feel like I should do something to make him feel better. _

She was lost in her thoughts but was brought back when she felt his warm hands on hers when he turned around. He motioned for her to turn around too, and she did. He put her hands on her shoulders. She almost lost it at that point.

_His hands are so warm- and calloused. I wonder what he does for a living. I loved touching his shoulders. He really knows how to work his hands. They're so big...calm down, Diva!_

For the billionth time that night, she was lost in her thoughts. She entered reality when he began to massage her shoulders and whispered "Your turn" in her ear.

* * *

She was surprised- he could tell. Since she didn't speak right away, Sam looked around and took in his surroundings.

_How did I even get here…with her? _

He remembers the Bean and how pretty she looked in the dim lighting. He thought about how he was momentarily speechless after seeing her eyes. He also remembered the harsh tone in which he spoke to her. It wasn't warranted and he felt like an asshole after. He remembered seeing her get on the bus and high tail it out a few seconds later.

_She had looked flustered, it was incredibly cute. _

Startling her with his car lights wasn't his intention but she looked so worn out. It did allow him to speak with her again. All he could think of once she was in his car was her smell. He couldn't help but bask in the loveliness of the sweet scent that was oozing from her being.

"My dad left me and my mom a couple years ago," she said, startling him.

_Her voice is so nice._

He was so engrossed in her story. She talked about how she became the 'Mom' at home when he dad left. She had grown tired of it and figured UCLA was the farthest she could get from Ohio. She missed her friends and her mom at home but she was doing well at school. He couldn't believe that she still hadn't done the touristy LA thing, even though she's been here for months.

"So yeah, today- I thought it was going to be great, but it only made me wish that I wasn't the one to take care of everyone or be the supportive one. Also, my love life is like nonexistent" she sighed.

_So..no boyfriend? I can't believe she's single. She's super awesome. Also pretty. No, beautiful. She smells so damn good…WAIT, WHAT THE HELL EVANS? That's like the tenth time you've thought that about her. Who am I even kidding? She's the first girl I've looked twice at in like five months. _

"And I guess that's that. Wow, thank you for this."

He smiled at her as she got up- but he immediately missed the warmth of her in front of him. Still sitting he asked "Do you bring a lot of people up here?"

She giggled and replied no.

_That laugh…_

He thought back to everything she had revealed to him and he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that even though she's been here for a few months, she's still in an adjustment period. So he did.

She looked up at him and ran to give him a hug. He was shocked but got over it pretty fast- he wanted to hug her back, after all.

She was sniffling and he squeezed her tighter. Looking to his left, he saw that it was drizzling. He automatically began to hum a song that his mom used to sing to him. She surprised them both by singing while he hummed.

**Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm**

**I know, it's been coming for some time.**

**When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day**

**I know, shining down like water**

He joined her for the chorus and they both burst out laughing. Finally the heaviness was leaving both of them as they laughed and laughed on the roof in the rain.

When they finally settled down from their laughter it was pouring. He was feeling free so he asked for her name.

"My name?" she asked.

He nodded and she asked why.

"If I tell you, we won't be strangers anymore" she whispered. He had barely heard her.

"I'm going to be honest- I've never opened up to anyone like that. I doubt we're strangers anymore anyway. We know too much and I can't just let this go like it was nothing" replied Sam. He gave a little grin for good measure.

She mumbled something but he didn't catch it.

He was still feeling free and a little happy high so he asked "What was that, Miss Pretty?"

_Oh shit- I just made her blush. Hell yeah!_

Seeing his grin, Mercedes gave in and told him her name.

_Miss Mercedes Jones, eh? That's a wonderful name and it suits you just fine. _

Extending his hand to hers, they shook and he replied "Very nice to meet you Miss Jones. My name is Sam. Sam Evans."

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" she looked embarrassed for asking but Sam just smiled.

_Pretty and funny…Hmmm_

He laughed and she just stuck her tongue out at him. Sam looked down at his watch and noticed it was well after 9pm. He was hungry.

"Hey Mercedes, are you hungry?" he asked politely.

He stomach growled in response and she laughed at her body's reaction.

"Well, Jones- I'll take that as a yes. Let's go get something!" he said proudly.

Mercedes just looked up at Sam before grabbing his hand and leading him to the exit. "I have a better idea, Evans."

* * *

The song mentioned is "Have You Ever Seen The Rain" by Creedence Clearwater Revival.

I know that Artcedes shippers will be a little eh about this, but this story is not over. ;) (That's all I'm giving you!)

This chapter is for my very own Soul Sister, Celine.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

"This food is so good! How is it possible that dorm food is good? I should have gone here instead of USC."

"Really…the food would have made a difference? USC? You know that makes us automatic rivals?"

"Yeah? Well I can tell you that in every category, with the exception of food, USC wins. Hands down, every time." After a pause, he adds "Well, I guess UCLA does have prettier girls…"

_Does that include me? Oh God- he's smiling at me! He does have such a nice smile…If that glob of ketchup wasn't ruining it! _

Without thinking, Mercedes reached over and wiped the ketchup on the corner of his lips. She didn't have time to be embarrassed because he smiled instantly and whispered a quiet thanks.

Not wanting to get caught up in this man she asked about his hometown, Nashville.

"Nashville?" Sam was surprised for the sudden change of topic, but was happy to oblige.

"Nashville was- is great. We lived in the suburbs, but my dad worked in the city so we went to town often enough. It was green and amazing and it had such a history. If there's one thing I miss, it's the Nashville sunrise. Nothing gets much better."

"Sounds like you miss it. It does sound amazing. I guess the sunrises and sunsets in Ohio are just normal. I was actually surprised at the beauty of the sunset in LA. My first few nights here- it was just the best thing to watch."

The conversation flowed easy after the ketchup incident. They each talked more about their families and friends and life. It wasn't until a boy with dreads came up to them and told them that the café was closing in 10 minutes that they began to part ways. It was already 2 am.

In all honesty, she didn't want to go, but he did look tired. As she was gathering her things, Sam quickly got up and scurried over to be able to pull out the chair for her. He then offered his arm, and together, they walked out of the café.

_He's very gentlemanly…and Lord- his arms are even better than his hands._

She had to marvel at the beauty of his arms in his white button down top. Every time he moved, the fabric pulled a bit and she could see the outline of his defined muscles.

"I don't want to go yet, Ms. Pretty. Can we walk around for a bit?"

She smiled and he took that as a yes. They walked in silence for about five minutes, just enjoying the cool weather and the feel of each other. Mercedes was content to just do this all night. She smiled when she thought about how right it felt. _You're crazy girl- you just met this fool hours ago. Was it hours ago, though? She felt as though she's known him for a lot longer. _Her mind was racing with different things to say, against her better judgment. She was happy in this silence. Finally, Sam spoke.

"This next question has the ability to break this new friendship, so answer very carefully, okay?" he stated in an even tone.

Mercedes was worried- what was Sam going to ask her? Why was she nervous?

He led her to a bench in front of the school library and sat her down. He sat down beside Mercedes- facing her.

"Mercedes…do you…do you like Star Wars?"

"What? Sam! I thought you were being serious! Stop laughing!"

Sam couldn't help but do that as he took in her expression. He didn't stop to think of his tone, it just popped in his head and suddenly he had to know if she was a fan.

"Well, do you? Remember, our friendship depends on this!"

"You are ten kinds of crazy. Yes, though. I love Star Wars. Do you?"

His minor fist bump in the air answered her question. The conversation flowed easy again, making Sam wonder why and how it did, considering he just met her.

It was 330 in the morning when she started yawning. "I think this is it, Evans. I'm about to fall asleep out here!"

"Well, it's it for tonight."

_Does he want to see me again?_

Seeing her face, Sam said "I can't speak for you, obviously, but tonight was fuck- awesome. I'd really like to see you again."

"I would like that a lot, Sam." She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. _She could start was over that smile. _

"Yeah? I mean great! Yeah, can I see your phone?"

She gave him a look, but handed it to him anyway. His phone rang and he said "Now, we both have each other's numbers." He put her in as Ms. Pretty and entered himself as Evans.

"Why Evans?" she asked.

He blushed, and thanked God that it was dark. "Well….I like the way you say it. You're the only one that calls me that."

She smiled and was glad that she was the only one to call him that.

"Thank you for tonight, Mercedes. Really, thank you. We will talk soon, I promise." Sam said while looking directly into her eyes.

There was no way she could doubt the conviction in his voice, or not see it in his eyes. Those eyes were absolutely sinful.

"I'm holding you to that, Sam" she said. It came out bolder than she thought, and she was slightly proud of herself.

She practically floated back to her dorm. Tina was already asleep, her eyes looked puffy still so Mercedes guessed she probably cried herself to sleep. Mercedes felt guilty as she got ready for bed, but when she laid down she remembered what Sam had said at dinner.

"_You shouldn't feel guilty that you can't solve everyone's problem. You can't let everyone else's problem affect you like this. From what you've told me, and what I've seen- I think you give everyone 100% but not yourself."_

That really struck a chord with her. He was completely right. It kind of scared her that he could make such an accurate observation after only a few hours, but she liked it too. He wasn't judging her when he said it, and he didn't judge her character about it. Or anything, really.

She felt her phone buzz and saw she had a text.

_**Goodnight, Ms. Pretty. :)**_

_He thinks I'm pretty. This hunk- Oh God, I do not need to start talking like my mom- of a man thinks I'm pretty and wants to talk to me. Spend time with me!_

_**Goodnight, Evans. :)**_

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember his dream, but it must have been good. He hadn't woken up with a smile on his face in a long time.

He shuffled to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered the night and morning before and smiled at his reflection. _I've smiled twice in the past five minutes…_

_Mercedes…_

The name popped into his head and he wasn't even mad that his mind was recalling the events of the past night. He said her name out loud. _It feels right, her name on my lips. _

He quickly got ready but before he was out the door, he sent a quick text.

She replied almost immediately. _**Thank you. You too Evans :D Take it easy today; remember green eggs and ham is not a healthy breakfast. **_

This was going to be a good day. An hour and a half later, he was at his desk listening to demo after demo, but his mind was elsewhere. It kept drifting to the brown eyed beauty. Sighing, he realized that today was not going to be productive. He wanted to see her, but he reasoned that it might be too soon and that he'd text her later.

* * *

She woke up feeling excited. It was the first time in months that she had a dreamless sleep, and she was happy. There was no anxiety dream, or a failure dream, and for that she was thankful. Thankful to…Sam? She didn't know, but she didn't dwell on it. She only had to get through this week of school and then she would be able to have two weeks of vacation.

Tina was awake when she got up to get ready. Feeling some leftover guilt, she went and sat by her best friend.

"Hey, T. What happened last night?"

"We broke up. He said that he loves me, but that he just wants to try new things. I can't believe- I gave him everything!" That was all Mercedes was able to understand because Tina was a blubbering mess.

"Tina. Look at me." Mercedes said as sternly as possible once Tina's cried had died down a bit.

Tina didn't look up right away, so Mercedes pulled the girls chin up with her hand. Looking directly in Tina's eyes Mercedes said "That boy is an idiot. I can assure you that he is going to come groveling back because you are precious and he has obviously lost sight of that. You're not going to sit here and mope around. You have one week before break, and then we can sit around and eat ice cream and watch that stupid show you like. The one about the singing kids?"

Tina sobbed even harder at this. Mercedes was confused.

"That show! Never again! I'm done with that show! The writers are so stupid! They were supposed to make it! If they can't- how should I expect me and Mike to? Oh God, Mike!"

Mercedes didn't know what was going on, but she needed to help her friend. "Give me your phone, Tina."

Tina pointed to the desk and Mercedes got it and sent a text to Tina's parents.

_**I'll be studying this whole week so I'm shutting my phone off. Call Mercy if you need to get a hold of me.**_

With that, Mercedes went to her laptop to change Tina's password to Facebook and Twitter. Mike didn't have a Tumblr so Mercedes didn't mess with that. She posted the same message on both sites as well as deleting and blocking him.

"Tina- this is going to suck. I am not going to lie to you, it's going to be hard. You need to forget about him for a week and stick to thinking about school. One week, then break, then finals- you can make it. Don't let this affect school, please. I'm here for you."

Tina was shocked at Mercedes words. She never had a friend do this or act like this before. Before Mercedes could react, Tina was crying and telling her how much she loved her.

"Thank you, Mercy. I know- it's been coming on for a while now. It hurts though, I gave him all of me and I don't know. I'm sad that the distance was the killer. I'll miss it, but I haven't missed him in a while. Is that shitty to say? I don't know and I don't care. C'mon- let's get ready. We've already missed Chem!"

"It was cancelled for today- but we do have an extra assignment. I checked when I was online. Let's get breakfast instead."

"Sounds good." Tina smiled a little, it was small, but Mercy would take it.

* * *

Sam cleaned up his apartment. It wasn't that bad in the first place, but he dusted and cleaned the mirrors and windows and even stocked up on food and random things. It was 2:30 when he decided it was time that he reward himself with lunch.

He was in his car, already halfway to Panera when his phone buzzed. He answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Rory?" Shit, Rory! Fuck, what do I say? "What's up" was his clever conversation opener.

"Yeah, it's me. Nothing really. I- look, what happened last night?"

Of course! Rory wasn't one to beat around the bush...Still Sam couldn't believe that it was only last night that he had seen Rory. It seemed like forever ago.

"Rory, have you had lunch?"

"No, why?"

"We should go out to lunch. Pick the place and I'll be there."

"Um, okay. What about the Panera by freeway?"

_Great minds think alike._

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10."

"Okay, see you then."

Twenty minutes later, the men were seated in a booth, staring at their food. Rory hated the silence so he handed Sam the envelope with his birthday present in it.

"I can't take these, Sam."

"What, why not? I thought you loved Radiohead? Do you want better seats?"

"No- that's not it. Plus, I don't think there are any closer seats unless I want to be backstage."

"Do you? I can probably get a few…"

"Really..how the hell, that's fucking awesome! Wait, no! It just feels wrong accepting these with us being so…like this? It's like we're not even friends anymore."

"I know, Rory- that's why I asked you here in person. I need you to know that this whole friendship was awesome, but then something in me changed. I got addicted to my job and just moving up in the company. I'm finally where I'm comfortable, but I can't like, do anything to make me happy because I ran out the people who cared about me and the ones I care about. I did that because, well, in short, I was jealous. I was jealous that you and Finn and all the other guys were able to be the carefree idiots we all used to be. It sucks seeing you guys all happy and together and stuff when I'm off on business or too tired from work or whatever. I'm sorry."

It was a lot for Rory to take in, but Sam had to let everything out.

"Well it was never the same without you, anyway. Man- you're like my brother. I knew there had to be a reason, but you're a damn Evans child- of course you wouldn't tell us if there was a problem. We thought you had gotten too cool for us."

"Nah man, you're my bro."

"You got to do your own thing with Finn, but as for me- I've got an extra ticket to a Radiohead concert. You in?"

Sam couldn't really believe his ears. He saw Rory's mouth move, but he was in disbelief. He wasn't though. Rory was the most forgiving person, like ever.

"Hell yes, I'm in!"

"Good. Let's eat now, I'm fucking starving."

They both began to eat and catch up on each other's lives. "So Sam, anyone special in your life?"

* * *

She sat in her bed, typing up the finished touches on her research paper. She had about 10 minutes before she had to leave so she sent Sam a smiley face and he replied with one of his own.

She smiled in real life and headed downstairs with her stuff. She was dressed in an orange sundress. _The weather is more bi-polar here than in Ohio. _

The lecture hall was still locked so she sat at a nearby bench, waiting for the professor or T.A. to show up. She was about to take out her book when she heard someone yell "My Hero!"

She looked up and saw Artie rolling toward her. Usually her butterflies would start up, but now it was just her watching him wheel himself. The grace he had was gone..or maybe that was always just in her head?

Mercedes didn't know how to respond to his outburst, so she just smiled.

"Girl, what you did last night was sick. Telling that douche off- amazing! You're my hero, though I don't need one- I'm glad you're mine!"

_Is he flirting? Maybe this is all in my head…Wait, did he just call Sam a douche? _Whoa, check yourself Mercy- you were calling him a douche last night, too._ That was before I knew him- he is NOT a douche. _

"Umm, yeah it was no big deal."

"I wanted to thank you last night, but you stormed the hell out of there. Anyway, I see you at the Bean and thought you looked familiar and now I see you're here and it all clicked!"

"Yeah- I go to the Bean a lot. Good coffee."

"It's also a good place to study. I'm honestly surprised more students haven't taken a liking to it. Probably because Starbucks is across the street. Though, it's always packed in there- don't know how any studying can get done."

"Yeah.."

"So I see you're in this class! Well, I have an insider tip that we have a group project coming up. Wanna team up?"

_Is he asking to work with me…me? Finally! _

"Of course! I mean yeah, that'd be cool….So, inside info? How's you manage that?"

He smiled a little grin, but it did nothing for her. She didn't feel that, that spark that she felt with-

"Well, I know our professor outside of class. Don't tell anyone, please. She doesn't show favoritism or anything- doesn't give me anything actually."

"Huh- that's cool."

Their professor was there and opening the door, so she motioned to Artie that they should head in. When Artie saw she was going to her place in the back, he caught her elbow and directed her to the seat next to him.

_Yup, no spark. Just rough hands. Not in a good way, either. _

The class was relatively boring- just review and like Artie said, a group project. It was due in January. They didn't talk in class.

Once outside, Mercedes was going to say bye but Artie asked if she was going out of town for break. She told him she was staying and he said the same thing. Her thoughts drifted to her mom and suddenly all Mercedes wanted to do was go to bed. Artie didn't catch her mood change, but how could he when he was talking a mile a minute?

The more they talked, well Artie talked, the more she realized that he was kind of mean. He had an opinion about everything, but they were all very obnoxious. She caught him twice glancing toward her chest. Her annoyance would have been clear to anyone, but Artie just kept talking. She didn't even know why she had a crush on this guy. She made him to be something he wasn't in her mind. Finding out the truth sucked, but she was glad that she didn't tell him last night. Probably would have just inflated his ego.

He didn't even notice when she took out here phone to check an incoming text. It was from Sam, so naturally a shit eating grin appeared on her face.

**Hey :)**

**Hey Evans :) Whatcha up to?**

**No nada. Just had lunch. You?**

**Going over a project with Coffee Boy. ;) He totally misses you. **

**Oh really, now? Maybe I'll grace him with my presence. You doing a project with him?**

**Yeah. What are you doing later on?**

**Nothing planned. Why? Miss me already?**

**Ahahah, you're good Evans. I was just wondering. I'm not doing anything either.**

**That's cool. What's the project?**

**Some psychology experiment and research paper.**

**Research paper? This is an outrage. **

**Yes, Mister I Don't Need College! It's hot. **

**Yeah, you are. Anyway, just had Panera. Be jealous. ;)**

**You suck.**

**Do you want to hang out?**

**I thought you would never ask. :D**

**;)**

* * *

Sorry this took forever to update! Between my Minneapolis vacation (no wi-fi) and real life, this story took the back burner.

Just to say it again, I don't own anything. (Not Glee, not the song that this fic is named after, nothing)

This one is for **_Alliecattie3_**because I told her it would be sooner and it wasn't so first chance I got, I did it! :)

I hope you guys like this! All reviews and critiques are welcome. Thank you all so much for reading!

Also- if you've never had Panera- go. Go now.


	5. Chapter 5

So! Here is chapter 5- I hope you guys like it! I don't own anything, not Glee, or anything in this story. If I did, I'd be rich and I'd take all of you to lunch!

* * *

Sam picked Mercedes up in front of her dorm at 6 pm. She didn't know where they were going and every time she asked, he would only smile and reply with "It's a surprise."

She knew that this whole getting into a strangers car would have been a bad idea with anyone else, but it was Sam. It was her Evans. _Her Evans… _When she entered his car, she was taken at how much it smelled like him. Like Man. _Puck's car never smelled this good._ Thoughts of Puck went out the window when she took a look at Sam. He was wearing dark jeans and a Captain America shirt. She was drawn to his arms, again. _God…those arms._ Deciding it was best to distract herself, she asked, "So you had Panera today? How was it, hmm?"

"It was so good. Ya know, every bite I thought of you. I remembered you told me it was your favorite." The grin was expected. He was a bit of a brat.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Boy, you are a fool. What else did you do today?"

He straightened up, well as much as he could- he was driving after all. "I actually talked to Rory today. I explained everything. He was really understanding. I mean- he's awesome like that. You'd really like him. I actually think he'd like you, too."

"Well, Evans- everyone likes me. I can't help it." Mercedes reply didn't sound right. It didn't even sound like her voice. _That was Rachels voice…_ He turned to her to see her face and saw that she was barely containing her laughter. When he scoffed, she let it out and said "Your face! Priceless! Loved it!"

"Well for a second, I thought you were serious!"

She was coming down from her laugh, but the image of his face was still on her mind.

"So ANYWAY, I didn't get a lot of work done. How about you? I know you said you talked to Tina. Is she alright?"

She smiled because he legitimately seemed interested in her day. He wasn't just asking because she did. "Yeah, she, well her boyfriend broke up with her. She isn't doing too well, but I know she'll be fine. She's one of the most resilient people I know."

Sam couldn't help but smile at Mercedes face. She was literally glowing as she talked to him about Tina's past. Her smile was definitely infectious. She was so wrapped up in what she was saying that she didn't notice that they had arrived.

"Sam- are we…is this…?"

"Yes Miss-I've-Lived-In-LA-For-Months-But-I've-Never-Seen-The-Sights, this is the Santa Monica Pier!"

"Oh my gosh! It's so big! I didn't think it was this long!"

He grinned, but she didn't catch on to her 'That's what she said' moment.

"Yeah, it actually seems kind of small when it's a weekend, but it's Tuesday so it's not crowded. C'mon- let's get on the rides!"

Mercedes felt like a little girl. Mercedes and Sam played a game of who could bump the other more times at bumper cars, and she totally owned. He bought her a pretzel and himself some cotton candy. He wouldn't let her pay for anything. Mercedes couldn't help but let him because every time she motioned for her wallet, he would give her either the 'Girl please' look her personal favorite, the 'Pouty Two Year Old'. She was having a great time. Things were great and they were still on a giggle high from the previous dragon ride when they were seated in the booth of the Ferris wheel.

Sam sensed the change in her body and before he could ask what was wrong, she admitted her fear of heights. He didn't laugh or poke fun at her for it. She was surprised, but at this point she knew she shouldn't be surprised at anything with this man.

He smiled at her honesty and offered his hand. Mercedes took it without a second thought and he was happy that when they neared the top, she squeezed his hand. Though it wasn't said- they both felt calm and were in awe at how perfect their connected hands fit. Sam kept looking between her face and their joined hands, but Mercedes only had eyes for the sunset. His breath caught when he saw the way the sunset illuminated her features. He took out his phone and took a picture of her. She turned when she heard the 'flick' and smiled at his new phone background.

Not to be outdone, she grabbed for his phone to take a picture of him. He made a face for the photo that had her cracking up. Wordlessly and quite easily, as if they had done it a hundred times before, they scooted closer to each other so they could take a picture together. The pair ended up taking quite a few. Mercedes found it funny that Sam kept trying to 'out-funny' her faces, but she knew that her faces were 'wackier'. When they exited the ride, neither of them made a move to separate their hands because it felt so right, that they had forgotten they were connected.

They were in line for some pizza when she asked "Evans, is this a date?" Mercedes had to ask since it had been on her mind since they had gotten there.

He smiled but didn't answer right away. He ordered, paid, got the receipt and led her to a table. Mercedes had started to panic, thinking maybe she was misinterpreting all the signs and making this up in her head. She shushed her thoughts when Sam spoke.

"This wasn't supposed to be a date. That wasn't my intention for tonight, but I think it is. I really like you, and I'd love to get to know you better. It's so, I don't know, comforting and relaxing and new and RIGHT when I talk to you. Like this, spending time with you- it feels right, you know? Even though we only met yesterday, it's felt like a lot longer because I feel like we have this- this, connection. I would like this to be a date, to be honest."

This was not an answer she was expecting. It was a very welcome answer, though. She didn't realize how much she was hoping it was a date until he confirmed it. Her earlier thoughts were quieted and the big ass smile on her face proved that she loved his response. She took his hands in hers and said "Good, because I want some stuffed animals."

Sam was anxious for her response, and the one she gave was way better than anything he could have imagined. He looked up at her smile and felt his face mirroring hers. "It's a good thing I'm excellent at ring-toss, then."

After they ate and talked a bit more, they walked to the end of the pier and looked out at the never ending darkness that was the Pacific Ocean. He was standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. _She smells so good…like vanilla…and cherries…_

"This was a really nice date, Evans. Thank you."

She felt him smile and she relaxed a bit on his hold. He began to hum something she liked because she could feel the vibrations on her back. "Sing what you're humming, please?"

He tensed a bit, and she was about to take it back when he started to sing.

_And I saw pictures in my head_

_And I swear I saw you opening up again_

'_Cause I would be heavenly_

_If baby you'd just rescue me now_

_These days are drifting away from me_

_I still wake up burning through everything_

_It's all I know, somebody save me now_

That was the only verse he sang, but she loved it. She loved his voice, and she loved the way he felt against her. He was so…firm. _I can definitely get used to this._ "You don't have to thank me for this date, Mercedes. I've had the best time today. I haven't laughed this hard or felt this relaxed in such a long time. It's me who should be thanking you." With that, he turned her around and looked into her brown eyes. The eyes that captivated him, the eyes that could make a grown man cry. For the second time that night, Sam had to catch his breath because she was just so beautiful. He had to kiss those lips that second because another second without them was unfathomable. So, he looked into her eyes, asking permission with his own. She understood what he was asking, and instead of nodding like her mind was telling her, she moved her hands so that they were behind his neck and pulled till he was at her level. Then, she kissed him.

It was sweet and soft and everything he ever imagined.

She was kissing Sam. Mercedes Jones was kissing Sam Evans. Whoa. She couldn't believe that she just initiated it, but she was sure glad she did. She felt him swipe his tongue across her lips and she parted them for him. He was gentle, slowly exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Mercedes was an excellent kisser. He was glad that she was setting the pace. He heard her whimper a little when they had to part for air. _If that wasn't the sexiest sound…_ He didn't really have time to continue the thought because Mercedes was already connecting their lips again. They stayed in that spot for a while, to say the least. When they finally parted lips, they took a minute to fix disheveled clothes and tame their hair. They were both a little grab happy, but they didn't even care. That was the best first kiss, ever.

It took a bit, but finally Sam and Mercedes did make made their way to the ring toss booth. He was true to his word, and showed his skill by winning her five stuffed animals. He couldn't help himself. Her face lit up when the stuffed puppy dog was handed to her and he had to keep that smile on her face. So what if the stuffed dog didn't need a dolphin, tiger, zebra, or giraffe to accompany it? She was happy and so was he.

"Sam, I can handle the ones that have legs, but this dolphin is too damn big to take to my dorm!" They were in front of her building, saying their goodbyes for the night.

"Tell you what- if you name one of them after me- I'll keep the dolphin at my place." He was silently hoping that she would name the tiger Evans. Mercedes had mentally picked out names for each animal, but the light in Sam's eyes could not be ignored.

"Okay, I'll name the puppy Sammy. Sound good?"

_Sammy… _he had never allowed anyone except his baby sister to call him that, but when Mercedes said it, it wasn't so bad.

"I'll take it! I don't want to say goodnight, but you have class tomorrow and I have this thing called work." He sighed, but grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Mercedes was in awe at his chivalrous ways. He helped her out of the car and carried the stuffed animals, minus the dolphin, to the door for her. He didn't try and come into her room, even though Tina wasn't there. He did, however, kiss her goodnight and promised to text her once he was home.

* * *

The next few days flew by and before Mercedes knew it, Tina was gone for two weeks. She was supposed to stay for the break with Mercedes, but her mother's cousin passed away and she made the trip home to be with her family. True to his word, Sam had texted Mercedes when he was home, and hadn't stopped since. They were in almost constant communication. Sam was happy to see that Mercedes wasn't one to be attached to her phone because sometimes it would take a bit to reply, but they would always continue their texts as if no time had passed.

He was very taken with her and he wasn't shy about letting her know. They weren't able to see each other on Wednesday because of school and work, but on Thursday, he took the drive to UCLA and brought her lunch when she was studying.

_He had brought his laptop so he could busy himself with work while she was reading. _

"_Evans! You need to stop looking at me; you're making it hard to concentrate."_

"_I can't help it!" She gave him her very own 'Boy, please' look. "Okay okay, I'll try and stop."_

_Five minutes later, she was hitting him with her book. "I said I would TRY! It's all your fault, really. If you weren't so beautiful, maybe we'd both be getting work done!" That shut her up, and the smile she sported was worth the book abuse. _

Tina had even met Sam, and she approved. In the rush to get home, Tina never called a cab to get to the airport. Mercedes was on the phone with Sam when the Tina freak out happened, but it was quieted rather quickly with Sam offering a ride. Tina thanked him profusely, but Sam shrugged it off saying "Any friend of Mercedes is a friend of mine." Mercedes had tagged along for the ride and the girls sat in the back, whispering to each other.

"Mercy- if you do anything with this man, stay off my bed. I like this one! He's way better than that Noah Puck guy you introduced me to at Thanksgiving." Sam's ears perked up at that- Mercedes had never mentioned a Puck before. To say his interest was piqued was an understatement. He was happy though, that Tina approved of him.

"Oh Tina, shutup! You're crazy." They were outside of the terminal, now. "Please, call me when you land."

"I will Mercy- remember what I said!"

"Have a safe flight, Tina!" Sam had to contribute that because Mercedes was throwing daggers at Tina.

"Thanks Sam, for everything. Take care of my girl!"

"I will!"

They left and this time, Mercedes took the front seat. Immediately, their hands found each other. "Where to, Miss Jones? I promised you that I would take you anywhere."

"Well, I remember you talking about CityWalk? I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go there?"

"Of course! You're gonna love it- you know, since you're a movie buff and you like shopping at expensive stores."

"Evans! I never should have told you about that ONE shopping spree! I also remember telling you that it was mainly to get back at my dad. So just drive!"

"Yes, Miss Jones!"

* * *

They arrived at CityWalk at noon and it was not that crowded. "This is cold for Californians, so you lucked out. Plus, we're early!" She laughed at his boyish enthusiasm. They parked in the Jurassic Park-ing lot, which was situated in the middle of the 'strip'. They went into almost all the stores, not really buying anything. They had ice cream from Ben and Jerry's around 2 and walked around aimlessly, just talking. After a couple hours of just browsing, they decided to eat and then check the movies to see if they wanted to see anything. Sam would agree to anything she wanted to see, but was hoping for a scary movie. They entered the restaurant and were seated with their menus. "This place is expensive, Sam! We should go to Tommy's or Taco Bell!"

"Mercedes, I've told you before- I don't care. This is the best restaurant at CityWalk and you deserve the best. I don't care what the price is." He smiled at her genuinely shocked face.

"It's your wallet, Evans. I'm telling you now though, I'm not the kind of girl you need to impress. I'm not someone you have to spend money on- I have my own money. I'd be just as happy with take-out."

"I know Mercedes, that's one thing I love and admire about you. Just please, let me do this?"

Before she could reply, their waiter came over. "Can I get you anything to drink- Mercedes!"

She looked up and was met with the brown eyes of one Santana Lopez. "Santana! Girl! How are you? You work here?"

"Do you not see a uniform on my fine body, of course I do. Manager actually, but we're short staffed right now. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I go to UCLA now! What about you? When did you move out here?"

"I moved out after I graduated. My girlfriend wanted to pursue acting and I wanted to pursue her, so here I am. She actually stars in a TV show! I'll have to tell you all about it! I'll get your number later, but right now, I want your drink order!"

"Haha, that's cool! Yeah, definitely. I'll take a Coke."

"One Coke with the cup a quarter full of ice. I remember! What can I get you, sir?"

Sam had been sitting there, amused with the exchange. "I'll take a Coke, too. Thanks."

"Alright, I'll be right back with that and to take your order. Mercedes- you need to hold onto this one. I've never seen lips like his on a white boy. Makes him look like a fish, though."

Santana left and Sam was shocked. Mercedes was watching Sam's reaction. To be honest, she wasn't surprised that Santana had commented on him.

"Do I really look like a fish?"

"Evans! Of course you don't!"

Sam didn't know what it was about Santana's comment, but suddenly he was self conscious.

"So, did you go to high school with her?"

Mercedes smiled as she thought about all the memories. How they lost at Nationals for Glee Club then Santana started the Troubletones, which Mercedes joined as a sophomore. With the Troubletones, they won back-to-back National Titles. It was before her dad left, so Mercedes had very fond memories of that time. "Yeah! Remember I told you about the Troubletones? She started it. She's two years older than me, I'm actually a little sad that we lost contact, but who knows? This could be awesome. So anyway, we were close. He stepbrother is actually my ex, haha." She laughed it off, but she could see that Sam tensed up.

"Noah?"

"Noah? No, Noah was my boyfriend after Matt."

"Oh, so what happened with those two?"

For the second time that day, Santana interrupted them. She brought their drinks and took their orders. "Hey Mama, I need to be in the kitchen now but here's my number. Call me and we'll catch up."

Mercedes got up and hugged Santana and promised that they'd talk soon.

When Mercedes was seated again, she saw the look on Sam's face. "Alright, so I was with Matt my sophomore year, but he moved at the end of the year to live with his dad. That's when we ended that, he was really nice but there was never really a spark. Sometimes I think the only reason we were together was because we were two of the ten Black kids at school. That's a different story, though. So Noah, who I'm assuming you heard about in the car?"

He looked down and smiled like a little boy whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Well Noah- yeah I don't know what was going through my head with that one. It lasted a while, though. I don't think you want to hear all about it. They were both good guys, but I'm here now, and that's that."

Sam looked relieved. Her last comment made him feel good- of course she was here now, with him. "What about your exes?"

The food had come, so Mercedes figured he could talk now.

"My exes? Well, I have two, too. Serious ones, anyway. One in high school, she was like the nicest girl in public, but she was like Satan behind closed doors. She cheated on me in high school so I ended it. After that, I didn't really have a stable girlfriend till I was 19. Her name was Rachel and she was crazy. Like certifiable. We weren't good together, or to each other. It was a relationship of convenience. That's that, I think."

"The Rachel from Rory's party?" she asked.

"The one and only. Rachel Berry." The name sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She let it go and they continued their conversation until they finished their food. Sam paid the bill and they walked to the movie theatre, hand in hand. She squeezed his hand when she saw that the Avengers was out. "Sam! Please, we have to! I don't care if I've seen it like five times!"

Her excitement put a smile on his face and he agreed. They bought their tickets, and some candy from the concession stand and headed to the practically empty theatre for their seats.

"I know I shouldn't be because you're awesome in every possible way, but I'm a little surprised that you've seen this five times."

She laughed loudly to distract from the blush creeping up her cheeks, and received a look from the only other patrons in the theatre. Mercedes quieted down, leaned in close to Sam's ear and whispered "I love Marvel comic books."

He felt tingles down his spine and was slightly turned on by her comment. Deciding against making out right there, he grabbed her hand and said "Me too."

She smiled, gently squeezed his hand, and gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

I loves fluff. Anywho!

The song was I Saw by Matt Nathanson. Don't own that, either.

BTW, CityWalk is basically this overpriced shopping plaza at the entrance of Universal Studios. (No ownership) It is never NOT crowded. Ya know, except in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Glee.

* * *

Mercedes was quickly learning all the ways to make Sam crazy. If she nibbled on his bottom lip, he would moan and take control. If she kissed his top lip, he would nibble and suck on her bottom lip. If her ass was in his hands and she bit him, she could expect a little spank. She also learned that Sam loved to tell her how beautiful she was when they had to pause and breathe. Currently they were in the backseat of Sam's car. She was straddling his lap and his hands were on her hips.

After the movie, they hopped in the car and talked while Sam drove around Hollywood. Her excitement was infectious and Sam turned into her unofficial tour guide. They had a good laugh at the people on the TMZ tour. "Sam, we have to come back and walk it instead of just driving!"

He smiled. She was already making plans for them. Sam couldn't be happier.

"Sam!" she screamed when he bit her jaw.

"Mmmm?" he mumbled this and continued to nip at her jaw and ear. He was quite literally lost in all that was Mercedes.

"It's late and your windows are all fogged up now. Maybe we should go?" It was true. They had been in this position now for almost half an hour.

It was another 15 minutes before Sam walked her up to her door. It was there that he pushed her up on the door and began to assault her lips with his. He didn't know how long they had been there but when some guy walked by and said "Get it!", Sam decided that it was time to head home. She didn't want him to go, and could see that he didn't want to either. He could see it in her eyes, so he promised that as soon he was home he would call her.

He kept his promise and before he knew it, it was 3am and he was listening to her breathing. He smiled and clicked to turn the phone off after promising to call later that morning.

* * *

He did just that. It was around 10 am when he called and at half past 11 they were sitting at IHOP. Two hours later, they were still there. Sam was always surprised at how it seemed like no time passed when they talked. It was in that time that Sam told her that he had never seen Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog.

She was surprised. Almost everyone she knew had seen it! "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

He laughed at her reaction, but said "Nope. I've heard it was good, but I never took the time to find out."

"Sam!"

"Yes?"

"We gotta go! C'mon, you're coming to my dorm so we can watch it!"

He was taken aback a bit at her excitement, but it was infectious. He was also very excited to see the inside of her dorm. She insisted on going to a convenience store to pick up a few snacks. "Tina is a muncher- she ate everything before she left."

So they stopped at 7-11 and stocked up. When Sam went to the candy aisle, Mercedes shouted "I already have your Snickers and Almond Joy's, Sam" from the line. He was so overjoyed that she knew his favorite candies that he didn't notice her paying for everything.

"I was gonna pay for that!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know, that's why I did. I already told you how I feel about it. It's not a big deal."

Sam huffed, but vowed that he pay next time. "If there is a next time, Evans. I really hope you like it because if you don't, I may have to reevaluate this friendship."

"Using my own tactic against me now?"

"Damn straight!" He smiled. He picked up the bags and went to open the car door for her. When they were seated and buckled, their hands found each other. They didn't notice- it was almost a routine for them.

When they were at her door she said "So, it might be a bit messy- I haven't really had time to clean." He walked in and his eyesight was assaulted with a mixture of purple blue. Tina's side was blue and a bit disheveled but mostly tidy. They had rearranged the furniture so their desks were along one wall and their beds were along the other two walls. They had a big TV above the desks that was a gift from Tina's family. Their micro-fridge was in between the desks. Mercedes has a small bookcase at the foot of her bed, where the stuffed animals he won her were proudly on display.

She was looking at his face, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked down at her and was taken aback again at the worried look on her face. He kissed her cheek and said "I love it. It's very- you."

Her relief was evident in her face. "It is, huh? Anyway- the bathroom is right there. You can just set the bags on Tina's desk." When they were both comfortable in their socks, they hopped on her bed. It was pretty small, by normal standards but it was a college dorm. They were both sitting up with their backs propped up on the headboard. Once the first act was over, Mercedes felt Sam's arms wrap around her waist. He moved her so her back was against his chest. She leaned into his embrace and settled her head in the crook of his neck. When it was over, Sam had watery eyes.

"You didn't tell me it was that sad, Jones! You don't get to laugh at me! That seriously depressed me a little."

"Sam- you're really whining! I can't believe this! You're kind of cute when you pout, you know that, right?"

He blushed and immediately denied his pouting.

"You so were, but it's okay. Like I said, it's kind of cute." She smiled.

"Do you really think I'm cute, Ms. Pretty?"

"Well do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Of course. You're more than pretty though, you're beautiful." Now it was her turn to blush, and he loved that he was the cause.

She wiggled out of his embrace and went to get the remote to find a new movie. She was browsing when Sam snatched it out of her embrace. She was shocked, and all he said was "It's my turn to pick! You chose the Avengers and this. I think I get to choose now." He smiled and kissed her cheek before concentrating on the TV.

Mercedes couldn't help but look at Sam. He looked so cute trying to find something on Netflix. His bottom lip was poked out and his eyes were set. She moved to sit on his thighs, straddling him. He moved a bit to accommodate the new position, and glanced and smiled at her and went back to looking through movies. Even when she started kissing his jaw, he did not waver in his search for the perfect movie. It was only when she started sucking on the flesh behind his ear did he give in to her.

It took a while for them to find a movie but when they did, they settled in comfortably. Sam had chosen Crash. Sam really liked it and Mercedes liked the fact that he was spooning her. He was happy that she was as much of a cuddle monster as he was. She was asleep before the movie was done. Sam didn't want to wake her, and he definitely didn't want to leave. He browsed Netflix and found another movie to watch while she slept. It was the cutest thing when she turned around and buried her head in his chest and snored a cute little snore.

Mercedes woke up halfway through Thor and was immediately confused. "Weren't we watching Crash? Why is Loki on my screen? Not that I mind…"

"Funny girl. You fell asleep and you were so cute so I didn't move because I didn't want you to wake up. I only started Thor about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, Sam! I guess I'm a pretty crap host, huh?"

He kissed her forehead. "Well I just think you're making it a habit of falling asleep when you're with me. I must be the boring one. Did you know you snore?"

She was shocked and embarrassed. "I do not!"

He was already laughing and having her cheeks turn red was an added bonus. She buried her face in his chest. "Yeah you do, but it's like the cutest snores I've ever heard. They're not even loud or annoying."

"Oh, just kill me now", she mumbled into his shirt.

"Hey" he picked her head up by her chin and looked into her eyes "You're still amazing in every way, k?"

Somehow, when he said it like that, she believed it. They watched a few more movies and pretty soon Sam was tired. He told her and she frowned. She almost didn't ask what was on her mind, but thought _Why not? _

"Do you…do you want to stay the night? I don't really like sleeping alone and I don't know, I feel safe when you're around and it'll be totally cool if you don't want to."

Sam didn't know what to say. He was surprised she was asking, to say the least. He definitively did want to, but didn't want to seem too eager. She was still talking when Sam said yes.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I'll stay."

She didn't want to smile too big, but it was wasted because once he said yes all she wanted to do was tackle him with kisses. So she did.

* * *

Mercedes woke up before Sam and instead of going to the restroom, she just watched him sleep. He had a slight pout. She decided to take a picture to remember him like this. Then, she poked his lip a little and his nose scrunched up. She laughed out loud at that and woke Sam up with the noise.

"Hmmmph, let me sleep!" He turned away from her and she just ran her hands up and down his back. She could see his goosebumps from her touch. Slightly satisfied she sat up and tried to get out of bed. Tried because once she was sitting, Sam's hands found her waist and pulled her back down. He then planted kisses all over her face and exposed skin on her shoulders and collarbone. She moaned and reversed the roles. He hands found his and they laced their fingers together. She then began to kiss his nose and the corner of his lips. She loved the feel of his stubble on her cheek. Just when she was going to kiss him properly, she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"MERCEDES!" was all Sam had to say. She ended up taking a shower and when she came out, Sam was sitting on her bed in his clothes. She was a little disappointed but figured he had to work anyway.

"Hey Sam." He hadn't noticed she was out of the shower and when he looked up he was shocked. She was wearing zebra print leggings and a shirt that was pink in the front and black in the back. In short, she was breathtaking. He motioned for her to come to him and she did. "You look delicious, Mercedes" he practically growled and she was slightly turned on. Just when he was about to kiss her, his phone rang. He groaned and Mercedes laughed at him. "Well answer it!"

He checked the caller ID and didn't want to answer it. She noticed the change in his demeanor and asked "Who is it?"

"It's Rachel. I have no idea why she's calling." The phone had stopped ringing. "Huh, maybe she didn't mean to call you?" He tossed the phone on her bed. "Maybe…but I just don't-" his phone was ringing again and he froze. Mercedes smiled at him. "Just answer it Sam, it can't be that bad."

He picked his phone up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Rachel."

"I know, what's up?" He looked at Mercedes and mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Well remember I told you about my cousin and you said that if he ever started putting stuff on YouTube and if he got a following that you'd check him out?"

He didn't. "Vaguely, why?"

"Well he did! So please check him out! He's really good. Of course he is though, he's related to me. Anyway, I'll text you his YouTube name and his number!"

"Umm, sure why not?" He may not like her but she had a good voice so maybe he'd listen to her cousin.

"Great! Talk soon!" she practically screamed in his ear before hanging up.

He locked eyes with Mercedes and smiled. All thoughts of Rachel and her cousin were put out of his mind. "So Mercedes, I don't have to work today, but I want to get this out of the way. How about I pick you up for lunch and then we'll figure out something to do?"

"Sounds good to me, Evans." She said with a smile.

He was so happy that she wasn't upset that he wanted to get work out of the way first. "I need to call my partner anyway to work on this assignment, so how about you text me when you're done?"

"Coffee boy? Yeah, I'll go home and clean up first."

"Yeah, coffee boy -who is annoying. He really wants to get this project over and done with."

Once Sam left, Mercedes called Artie and they agreed to meet in the library in 30 minutes. She got there a little after Artie. They didn't really work too much on the project, just outlined how they were going to do it and set up a schedule. She was done by noon and texted Sam to tell her that she was free.

Sam called her and asked if she would join him for a casual business meeting. He was meeting with Rachel's cousin and they guy was an okay talent, but Sam just wanted to get a feel for him before anything happened. She agreed and he was picking her up an hour later.

Once she was in the car, he kissed her. "Mmm, I've missed you."

Giggling, she said "Sam, it's been like 3 hours!"

"So? I missed you."

She didn't reply, just smiled and held out her hand so he could hold.

They got to the restaurant a little early and were seated right away. "Mama!"

She turned around and saw none other than Noah Puckerman standing in front of her. "Puckie! How are you?! You're in LA?" she opened her arms and he gave her a bear hug, picked her up and everything. Sam, who was sitting and watching the exchange, felt a tightening in his chest. He was not used to feeling 'jealous'. Who was this man picking up his Mercy? _That is a stupid , he called her Mama! What the hell? Puckie?_ _Puck…oh no. _

He stood and heard the tail end of their conversation. "…so now I'm in LA. I've been doing pretty well with my dad's money so I'm good. I'm actually here to meet some talent scout that found me on YouTube."

"You're here to meet Sam?"

"Sam Evans? Yeah, you know him?" He looked around.

Sam felt this was an opportune time to present himself. "Puckasaurus?"

Puck turned around and asked "Sam Evans?"

"The one and only. I see you know Mercedes?"

Puck could see that Sam was a little irritated and he wanted to mess with him.

"Mama? Yeah, we go way back. How do you know her?"

"She's here with me. Why don't you sit?" He was all business, no smiles.

Puck sat immediately, but Sam waited for Mercedes to sit before he did.

Mercedes could see both men eyeing the other.

_This is going to be a long lunch._

* * *

So I know this is a little shorter than usual, but it took a lot to get this one up, so please bear with me.

Just wanted to thank cbreschy, dayviiareader and alliecattie3 for their support and questions that keep me going. :D you guys are amazing and this one is definitely all for you guys!

So let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Glee.

* * *

"So what's up man? You kind of just called me and said you saw my videos?" Puck asked once they had ordered their food. Their waiter had come to the table as soon as they had sat down and brought some chips and salsa. Mercedes looked at Sam and could see the wheels turning in his head. He told her about his job and what these meeting usually entail on the drive over. Mercedes guess that he could already see the marketability of Puck's bad boy looks and warm yet edgy voice. She didn't understand why he seemed a little uncomfortable though.

"Yes, well. Your cousin, Rachel Berry, told me about you and I decided to check you out. You're actually a very great singer. This lunch is more of a get to know you, see if you would be a good fit for a deal. Nothing is set in stone." Sam thought he was being civil and professional, but the end result of his forced niceties made him seem constipated and bored.

Mercedes didn't want to interfere, but she could tell Puck didn't know what to think of Sam. Thankfully he decided to roll with it. "Well I've been singing for about four years now. Won two show choir competitions with Mama here and I've been putting my stuff on Youtube for a few months now. I have about 10 million views altogether, but my original song has the most with about 1 million for that video alone."

Mercedes was surprised. Puck always said he didn't like or crave attention so she was a little confused as to him putting himself out there. She didn't want to put him on blast in front of Sam so she'd have to save that question for a later time. Sam nodded and chewed on his chips and salsa. He urged Puck to keep speaking with a wave of his hand and smile. "Um…Well yeah- I moved out here last week. I figured I had some family out here and well maybe I could actually get a job singing at some club or something. I was doing the open mic nights at a coffee shop in Lima and again I thought that it would be the same here. So yeah, now I'm here." Puck just kept coming at her with surprises. She couldn't help blurting "You were performing at the Lima Bean? The place you said you would never go in because it was too preppy and rich? Boy… I'm would have loved to see Will's face."

Puck turned his body so it was angled more at Mercedes. "Yeah, he thought I was joking at first, but he couldn't say no. I mean, we always won our comps- he knew I had a good voice. She smiled at the memories and was brought out of her thoughts when Sam asked who Will is.

"He was the leader of our rival show choir and he owns the Lima Bean with his wife." Puck answered and he and Sam talked more about Puck's musical past. They were in the middle of their conversation when the food came. The more they talked, the more comfortable they seemed with each other and Mercedes was happy that they seemed to be getting along. She couldn't believe that Puck was here! He was her best friend in high school. While they were together for two years, they never really felt that love spark. They did love each other and would do anything for the other, but it was always more of a deep and intense attraction. Maybe it could have been more, but each knew that it would seem forced. It didn't feel that way with Sam though.

With Sam, everything felt perfect. Everything flowed so well and she could definitely see him in her future. While she may be reluctant to admit that to anyone, namely Sam, she knew that it was useless to deny it to herself. Her thoughts drifted to that morning and she smiled at the memory of him asleep. She couldn't figure out how someone could be so cute and sexy at the same time. He seemed to enjoy her company too. She knew the feelings were mutual and that they were on a collision course with something…great. She was really falling for this guy… Mercedes was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hand on hers. Looking up she met his eyes and they were concerned. "What's wrong?"

Immediately, she squeezed his hand to reassure him that nothing was wrong. His expression went from concerned to confused to happy. Having already forgot about Puck, she was pleasantly surprised when he announced, rather loudly, "You were a million miles away, Mama. You said his name but you had this look on your face. Thought you were daydreaming, so I didn't say anything but your man is concerned."

She and Sam were smiling at each other like fools, but when Puck said that, they each turned their heads to look at him instead.

Puck was motioning for the waiter to refill his drink and when he looked at the pair, Mercedes could see he was shocked to see they were both staring at him. "What? Do I have food on me?" She knew he was uncomfortable because she could read him like a book, but he looked genuinely confused so she took pity.

"Nothing, it's just...what you said. It just surprised me is all…and Sam too." She turned to look at Sam to find that he was already looking at her. He gave her that smirk that she loves and squeezed her hand again. She could tell he wanted to say something but not at that moment, so she dropped it. Mercedes felt that the meeting was basically over so she decided to catch up with her old friend. "How's your food Puck? Oh! How are Becah and the brats?"

He grinned and swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. They're good though. Mom asks about you all the time. I swear she likes you better than me and I'm her own flesh and blood. Sarah is good; she got into a fight a couple months back." He stopped when Mercedes gasped. "Well she didn't start it, but she won! Whatever, Jake is…man Jake is Jake. You know." She laughed at his phrasing. "So, he's the same as Sarah then? I swear, your mom is a freaking Angel cuz if I had to take care of you devils…nope! New subject, now."

She could tell that Sam enjoyed watching her talk to Puck because he was listening and smiling. For a moment earlier, she thought that maybe Sam would be jealous or Puck would start something, but they actually seemed to be getting along really great. She knew they would get along just fine if they found out about their mutual love of… "Do you like comic books, Puck?"

* * *

"Well that was actually really fun, Sam." Mercedes commented when they were both in his car. Sam smiled and kissed her hand that was joined with his. "I'm glad you liked it- usually they're boring and what not but Puck seems cool."

It was her turn to smile now. "I'm really happy for him. There was a time when he wasn't too good with everything, but he's grown up a lot these past couple years and now he may be getting something that could be really really great for him." She paused when he turned to look at her at a red light then added, "You know I'm happy you two got along too- I didn't know how you were going to react but I think it all went really well! I really don't know why I'm so happy." When he turned his attention to the road again she added, "Well, maybe I do."

Sam glanced over at her and asked if she cared to enlighten him. She laughed and a tingle went up is spine. Her laugh never failed to give him goose bumps. "Well I think I'm happy becaaaaaause…" She tried to draw it out to gage his reaction. "You're really going to make me say it aren't you? You. You make me happy, Sam Evans. I'm glad you're in my life." Instead of replying, Sam gripped her hand a little tighter and plastered a shit eating smile on his face.

They were both quiet until they were parked in front of an apartment complex on the nice side of town. "Evans..where are we?" He didn't answer and instead, got out of the car and walked to her side to help her out. Once she was out, he pushed her against the door and attacked her with kisses.

"You make me so happy too, Mercedes." Kiss on her nose. "It's this amazing feeling. I'm reminded all the time. Every time I get a text, I'm reminded." Kiss on her right eyelid. "Every time I see your beautiful face, I'm reminded." Kiss on her left eyelid. "Every time you laugh and your shoulders shake a little, I'm reminded. Open your eyes, baby." Kiss on her forehead. "Every time you touch me, I'm reminded." Kiss on her chin. "Every time you're near me, I get a little happier." Kiss in her right cheek. "That in itself is amazing because there was a time when I didn't think I could be happy again." Kiss on her left cheek. "You're amazing, Mercedes- and I'm so happy that you're here with me." Kiss to the lips.

His little impromptu show of his feelings soon turned into a full blown make out session. He pulled back when a passing car honked it's horn at them. He smiled and said "We have got to stop doing that. First the guy at your dorm and now this douche in a car- always getting in my way." He grabbed her hand and started walking.

Mercedes was trying to take in her surroundings when Sam pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button for the 10th floor. "Sam…where are we going?" she asked. He turned and looked at her and said "Well I think it's time to show my girlfriend where I live."

* * *

When they finally made it to his door, Sam had trouble getting his keys. He was carrying Mercedes, chest to chest, her legs around his waist. "Baby-" His words were muffled by her lips on his.

"Where?" she asked, nibbling on his neck.

He groaned. It felt so good. She felt good. "Back left pocket."

He moaned in excitement when her hands traveled to his butt. She grabbed his butt "Mmmm, firm. Love it." She said before biting into his neck. When she finally got the keys, he turned around so she could unlock the door. His hands were having too much fun kneading her jean covered ass. Instead of putting her down and showing her around, his hands stayed on her ass and he walked them into his bedroom. When the back of knees hit his bed, he gently sat down and let her adjust to the new position. Instead of taking a breather like he thought she would, she pushed him down so he was on his back, and crawled on top of him so she could continue the assault on his lips. He was more than happy to continue kissing her. When he nipped her bottom lip, she started grinding her center on his bulge. The sensations she was creating were driving him crazy with want. Stopping was a very hazy thought in the back of his mind, and with each bite and each grind it kept going further. He had to have her- and he had to have her now. Moving his hands up from her butt, he started to pull up her shirt. She didn't resist, in fact she moved a bit, accommodating him. Before he knew it, she was only in her bra on top of him. He couldn't help but let his hands wander as she straddled his lap. She was beauty, and she was here with him. He was taking her in and Sammy liked what he was seeing. There was nothing wrong with her and he loved it. A small groan left his mouth and he mumbled something. "Mmm, what was that, Evans?" she whispered into his ear while she started moving her hips to a song only she knew.

He groaned even louder and answered "I said…keep doing that..I said that I don't know which side I like better."

She laughed and bent over a bit so she could kiss him again. "It's only fair if you take your shirt off too…" She left it hanging, but who was he to refuse anything to her? Within moments he was also shirtless. Her hands traced the outline of his defined chest, going over every ridge of his chest and stomach gently. She could see the goose bumps rising wherever she touched him. While she was admiring him, his hands were roaming her backside, grabbing and spanking. After one particular hard and loud smack, she bit him and jumped a bit, making him scream a loud "FUCK!"

"Oh my god, Sam…I can feel you under your jeans. You're so….damn."

"Mmhm baby, all for you…"

She liked that. She licked the shell of his ear and went a little further down and sucked on his neck. Marking him, she smiled and said "Good." Before he could reply, her phone started ringing.

"Screw it- I'm not going to answer."

Sam, remembering his earlier thought, surprisingly was a voice of reason. "No no, you should. I- I have a problem…" he said, gesturing to his crotch.

She pouted slightly, "I wanted to take care of that for you though…"

He literally jumped up, muttering about how she was going to be the death of him. He couldn't do this with her right now. She wasn't just going to be someone who he wouldn't remember in 50 years. He wanted her to be there with him in 50 years. These thoughts he was having…they were scary but he was willing to let them play out. While he was in the bathroom taking care of Little Sammy, she answered her phone. It was her mom. Thank God she didn't ignore it- her mom would have just kept calling.

"Hey Mom. What's up?" Mercedes rubbed her temple and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down from her Sammy high.

"Darling! So turns out the trip was cancelled! You can come home now!"

"What? Why was it cancelled? I-I can't come home mom." Mercedes starts pacing, trying to rid herself of the nerves of telling her mother about her change of plans.

"Reasons. Why can't you come home?"

"I- I, well I met someone."

There was a long pause.

"So you're staying over there because of a boy?"

Mercedes sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No- yes, I don't know. I just know that you had zero qualms about taking off to wherever with your man instead of spending the holidays with your daughter."

Her mother gasped. "Don't you use that tone with me, Missy!"

Knowing that this conversation was going nowhere, Mercedes opted for a quick solution. "Look mom, it's already too late to book a reasonably priced flight anywhere right now, so I think it's best if I just stay here. I have a project that needs my attention anyway and I told my partner I was staying."

Now it was her mother that sighed. "I know Mercedes- I was just hoping. I want to hear all about this boy, now. I miss Noah, he was always so sweet to me and when he cleaned our pool…"

"MOM! Nope! I'm done with this conversation! I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk. Ew, mom. Just…ew!" Her mom just laughed and promised to call the next day.

Hanging up, she looked around his room and took in his décor. It was a typical bachelor pad, not a lot of homey things, but it looked lived in. She walked over to the door and peeked outside. She saw that he had a bookshelf in the living room and went over to it. While she was scanning books, she noticed his kitchen in the corner of her eye. It was so big. She could definitely see herself cooking for him in there. Mercedes felt arms around her and she tensed for a second before relaxing into his familiar hold.

"Why are you staring at my kitchen?" He laughed.

"Oh you hush. I was admiring the stainless steel of course. Do you cook a lot?"

He gripped her tighter and leaned down to put his chin on top of her head. "Not so much. I'm kind of always on the go, but I'm trying to change things, now."

Mercedes turned around and hid her face in his chest. "Hmmm, interesting. So apparently I'm your girlfriend now, Evans?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her with his innocent face. "I didn't even ask, huh?" he broke hold for a second and added a quick "I'll be right back" before running into his room. He still didn't have his shirt on, and Mercedes appreciated the view.

He came out just as quick with something behind his back. He stopped just in front of her and got down onto one knee. _What is this boy doing? "_Mercedes- I know I haven't known you that long but something about 'tis whole thing feels so right. So, would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

_Oh thank God._

"Yes! You're so cheesy Sam" She laughed and kissed him when he stood up. "What do you have behind your back, curious minds are curious."

Sam smiled proudly. "This, my girlfriend is my favorite Comic book. It was the first one I was able to buy with my own money when I was 16 and now you get to hold onto it." He handed it to her.

She was shocked. "Wow! Sam- I can't do that, it's.."

He didn't accept it when she tried handing it back. "Nope! You're my girlfriend and I want you to."

Seeing no way out of it, she agreed. "Okay." She set it down on the coffee table and leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

"So, remind me why we're going all the way to my dorm for clothes and driving all the way back for a sleepover at your house? I have a bed, you know!" It was 11 at night and they were in the car on the freeway when she asked this.

He smiled and replied sheepishly with "Well- your bed is kind of short. Didn't you see my feet dangling off the end?"

Her laughter echoed in the small space. "Well, then. Just-. Nope, not gonna say anything."

She kissed their joined hands and sang along to some song on the radio as he continued to speed down the freeway.

He smiled. "I really love your voice. It's so beautiful, just like you. Would you ever consider making a profession using it?"

Her face lit up at the compliment. "Thank you. No, I don't think I would. I like singing for fun and I don't think it would be as much fun if I thought of it as a job."

He kissed their joined hands and kept them in his lap. "I see that. I can appreciate that, but if you ever want to, you have a super awesomely hot boyfriend- " she cut in. "Well I'm glad he's humble too!"

He continued as if never interrupted. "With lots of connections." He paused to wink. "Anything you want, it's yours. Serious, babe. "

She squeezed his hand then leaned over the console to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

I'm a freaking fluff monster! Don't like to keep the drama. Yay? Nay? Tell me what you think? ;)

Sorry for the long ass wait, real life has gotten in the way.

This one is for Celine and Nicole! Love you!


End file.
